ANASTASIA STEEL AND TESSA YOUNG AGAINS THE BAD ROBOTS
by Bart-Bart
Summary: a story of two girls against evil robots
1. Chapter 1

**Authos note: I DECIDED TO WRITE THIS FANFIC cos I think I am a much better writer than el james or whatever is called and also im better writer than Anna todd (more like Anna twat, rite? ;)) so I used their shitty characters in my frankly superior superior story**

 **Is shorter and much more funnier you ll see.**

 **CHAPER 1: THE BAD ROBOTS ATTACK! AND THEN…**

One morning anstasia steel was in her bedrrom sleeping until 12 o clock cos she was rich and rich people don't have to wake early . chirstian went to work early to do office stuff and he was rich and anastai thought she was happy for being married to a rich man like him who did business stuff and not the boring and poor people she kenw like her father.

Actually anastai hated them all including Rosalie, cos deep inside anastais was an asshole like christuian and tjatjhs why they like each other cos they both wer assholes.

"ahh is good to be rich and sleep until its late in the morning" anastais told herself once she woke up and had her breakfast luchn at the 12:30 pm

T I think I m bored so now im gonna call my best friend in the world: Tessa Yung!

Then anstaia picked up her cellphone and then she called her best friend tessa youn:

"hey bitch whats up" said anastia steel 2"whats up, "

"oh hello ansatia said tessa young who was studying some shit at the college she went "whats up anstaia? How are u?"

"im fucking great cos my husbo is a rich and hot guy I think that makes me happy cos he is rich and hot if he wasn't rich and hot then I wont be fine. How r u bitch?"

"im fine too, cos my boyfriend is a one direction singer so he is rich too. Thank you bithc!

Then they giggled and talked more bullshit about their rich husbos for some hours (their chat isn't important lets skip to the good part)

Than…

There was ZAP! A thunderous storm and antasai and tessa were all like what wthe fuck was that what was tha zapp what gives and then the phone (not the cellphone of anastia ) ringed and then anastia said somebody is calling me tessa I call yu later

Ok said tessa and then anastais answered the phone and it was Christian who was calling:

Hello? Whats my darling ansstaia said

"ansastia, its me Christian your hsubo" chrisitian said. "are you still in home?"

"yeah, why?"

"amastasia something went bad in my business please don't leave the house until come back ok?"

"what? What did you say, what happened?"

"just don't came out of fucking house you hear me? ! Christian screamed and then was the sound of a n elosion behinf him

Christian''?! wat the fuck happened? Asked anastia steel and then the phone click and it was all dead.

What the fuck? Anastai told herself and then she decided to ring the office and then she called at the blonde secretary of Christian nasatia hated cos she thought eh was a bitch like most blonde people except for her friend tessa young but even she could be a bitch sometimes.

"hello is this Christian grey office?" anastai asked

"blarrgrgh bzzzfx" a weird voice in the phone answered her

"what?"

"blalallrgh zfxxx!" the voice replied and anastia was scared.

"what the fuck Is happening? Where is my rich husbo Christian gey?

Then the phone zapped and the line was dead…

Holyn shit!" said anastias and then her cellphone ringed:

Hello? Asked Anastasia

"hah, ha, stupid idiot. A malevolent voice replied.

"what the fuck who is this?"

"I have your erich husbo! You will have to came out of the house if you want to rescue him?"

"who is this?"

"im a rtobot. An evil robot, you husbo paid a scientist to built us to fight in war countries but we turned against him and now the scientist is dead and your rich husbo is our hostage! If you want to save him get out of your fucking house or we well kill him!"

"but christian toold me to don't get out of the house! And I always do what she told me."

"too bad!" evil rbot said "you don't came out of the house, we kill your husbo! You have 10 mminutes to decide!"

"but…"

"okay, you have 12 minutes to come out of the house! If you don't came out of the houe we will kill your husbo and then we kill yu! Hah hah!"

Oh no what im a going to do? Anastia told herself.

Find out the next chapter ;)

 **To be continued…**


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPER 2: ANASTASIAS DECISION!**

 **(WARNING: this chapter contains some mild swearing but is still pg-13 swearing so I rated the story a T)**

"ANASTAIS, you have 12 minutes to decide. Came out of the fucking house or we will kill your rich husbo!"

"oh, no what I am going to do?" asked herself anastai.

Anastai didn't knew what to do and she felt bad then her cellphone ringed.

"hello who is it?" asked Anastasia very weorried cos she thought the person calling her was mr bad robot and she wanted to know if her rich husbo cristian gey was till alive so she sounded worried.

But it wasn't mr bad robot.

Instead it was TESSA.

"HELLO GUUUUUUURL!" Said tessa on the phone "are you ready to continue our previous convsersation? Yestarday I watched the pilot of scream queens. I wasok I guess, but the main character was way too bitchy . and gurl, I know bitchness cos im a big one bitch in real life lol…"

"tessa this is not time for your bullshit" anastaia replied. "some evil robot kidnapped Christian and told me to get out of the house to save him, but Christian told me to don't get out of the house! I don't know what to do, you gotta help me Tessa! You gotta help me and tell what to do!"

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA?" asked tessa cos it was too much information for her to handle.

Then her one direction boyfriend asked tessa:

"tessa whast happening, you made a wacky face, why you made a wacky face is everything ok?"

"haerry I think the rich husbo of my best firend has been kidnapped by evil robots and now Anastasia has to come out of the house to save him but her rich husbo told herto don't came out of the house so now she doesn't know what to do!"

"whaaaaaaaaaaaa…?2 asked the one direction boyfriend.

Then asnatsia cell phone ringed one moretim.

"tessa I told you I don't have time for more of your shitty bullshit! Give me some advice or go fuck your one direction boyfriend dammit!"

But it wasn't tessa.

It was mr. evil robot.

"anastasia, its me the evil robot that kidnapped your evil rich husbo. You still have 5 minutes to came out of the hourse or we will shot him in the head and then we will go to your house and we will kill you!"

"no, please, mr evil robot don't do that!"

"yes we will!"

"noo!"

"you have 4 minutes now"

"mr evil robot wait! Please don't hangup!" Anastasia said.

"mr evil robot, if I came out of the house, you wont kill my christian, righte?"

"yeah, we wont kill you, but if you don't came out in the next 4 minutes we kill him. And then we will kill you."

"oh fuck, I have to think fast!" Anastasia thought and then tessa called her:

"ANASTASIA I TAKED with harry my one direction boy friend, we think you should came out of the house to save your rich husbo!"

"ok, that is what I am going to do!" Anastasia said and then she hanged the phone and come out of the house..

"ok mr evil robot here I am! Now bring me rich husbo Christian!"

And then…a big shadow appeared on the city and all people look up:

A big ufo like the one from the movie id4 appeared and there were evil robots inside of it! And Christian gray was there too!"

"holy fucking shit!" Anastasia said to herself wondering if her rich husbo was still alive.

Stay tuned for more Anastasia and tessa adventures :D

 **To be continued…**


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPER 3: MORE GOOD AND BAD ROBOTS AND SOMETHING COOL! ;)**

 **(AN: This Chaper includes some crossover elements wit some tv shows I like! Hope you enjoy this ;)** **J** **)**

People was all shocked when they saw the big ufo all over the city: many were scared and others not so much and some of them even took some selfies in front of it (I don't get why modern people do selfies so much, I just don't get it, most of the time they took selfies in front of crime scenes instead of helping people they took pictures of violence, why modern peple are so bad and aphatetic :( )

"HOLY MOTHERFUCKING SHIT ON A TRUD SANVICH!" Tessa young said in her apartment and her one direction boyfriend was all "what the fuck is happening?"

"holy shit what is going to happen now?" asked herself anastai steel.

Then the evil robots inside the ufo played some music and started played a modern hip hop song filled with profanities.

Then people started to dance thinking there was some promo of a big company but then the music stopped.

"stop dancing stupid motherfuckers!" said one of the evil voice from inside the big ufo. "that music was not for partying it was to indicate our anarchist posture towards the human race!"

"what?" anasdtasi asked.

"we are the evil robots. Rich businessman Christian gey payed some evil scientist to built us to fight in war zones, but we turned against him and killed the scientist and now Christian gray is our hostage! We will force him to witness the destruction of mankind he caused, hah hah!"

"whaaat?"

"what?"

"what the fuck?"

"look mr evil robot!" anastai steel inteverned. "I just come out of the house cos you told me you will kill my rich husbo if I didn't came out of the house, and now I came out of the house! What gives, mothercuckers?!"

"anastai, whatthe fuck are you doing outside the house, I told you to say inside!" christain gey exclaimed.

"huh, sorry, I guess…" anastaia said. "I have to come out of the house cos the evil robots told me they were going to kill you if I didn't came out of the house! It wsnt my fault!"

"im still angry with you!" crhistian grey insisted.

"enough!" the leader of the evil robots said. "stop talking so much crap! Listen asnatsia steel, you got to do what I say or I will kill your rich husbo!"

"what? But im outside the house! You promised me you wont kill him! You fucking promised it!"

"yeah, but I changed my mind. Now do what I order you to do, or I will kill your rich husbo Christian gey!"

"oh, fuck!" anastaia steel replied with mild annoyance. "I will obey you do then!"

"wise choice, anastaia!" the evil leader of the robots said. "Now my first order…."

And then a giant door opened inside the gaint ufo and a lots of cannons and robotic dragons heads appeared, and people was scared and stopped taking selfies.

Anastaisa steel was scared too.

"my first order is…GET INSIDE THE FUCKING UFO, ANASTAI STEEL!"

"WHAT?" Anastasia had to scream becos the dragon heads were very noise. "No, im not sure about this? What will happen if I get inside the ufo? Maybe you will try to kill me or rope me!"

"no, we wont. Robots don't rope. We cant do that get inside the fucking ufo Anastasia, or we will kill rich Christian gey and then the dragon ehads of our ufo will eat you alive! Hah hah!"

"I don't trust you, you lied me before! Maybe you will kill me once I am inside the ufo!"

 **"** **ANASTASIA GET INSIDE THE FUCKING UFO OR WE WILL KILL YOUR HUSBO! AND THEN WE WILL KILL YOU AND THEN WE WILL KILL THE PEOPLE OF THIS CITY! YOU HAVE 5 MINUTES TO DECIDE!"**

"But 5 minutes is too little time!"

"ok. You have 7 minutes then!"

Then one of the mechanic dragons heads turned into a big cock with a time counter and Anastasia had 7 minutes to decide to get inside the ufo.

Tessa and her one direction boyfriend were watching the scene in the tv and then tessa texted a phone message to Anastasia:

"Anastasia I think yu should get inside the fucking ufo or we all will be killed1! ;)"

"bitch" Anastasia steel told to herself. "you cant understand how I feel. Nobody understand how I feel. If your rich and hot husbo were captured by evil robot, you wont know what to do either! Ah!"

"Anastasia you have 3 minutes now. You better decide soon" the leader of the evil robots said using one of the mechanic dragons heads as a megaphone.

"oh shit" anastais told herself. "what I am supposed to do? I guess I will have to jump inside the ufo like im being told. Shit I whish I had another choice…"

When anastasia had 2 minutes and 33 seconds to decide to get inside the ufo, the earth started to tremble and everyone in the city said : "shit! Now what?"

Even the evil robots and Christian grey were surprised!

And then…

A big shadow appeared in the horizon.

It was a giant black robots with red flames painted on it, kinda like the jeger from the movie pacific rim! And there were also another green robot and a blue robot too!

"anastais steel burp don't enter the ufo, they are lying to you!"

Anastasia was surprised cos she recognized the voice of the person who was telling her to don't eneter inside the ufo of the evil robots…

It was:

Rick sanchez!

 **(an: at first I wasn't sure to include this character in this story but then I decided to include him in this story cos I think both after and fity shades of grey needs more positive latinamerican characters, because in the originals the stories are kinda racist and the black and Hispanic people are proterayed very badly)**

Stay toned for the excited continuation of this epic tale! :D

 **To be continued…**


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4: REMEMBERING TEH SANCHEZ!**

 **(AN: This chapter involves some long flashback in order to clarify some details of the story from previous chapters )**

"rick sanchez?" Anastasia steel told herself in a surprised manner. "I thought I would never see him again?!"

Anastasia knew rick sanchez and his grandson called Morty a few summers ago, one day his dad Charlie went fishing and he was very happy thinking that nothing bad was going to happened that day.

 ** _Flashback:_**

 _Charlie was fishing happy in a lake during a summer day, but what he didn't know was that some part of the lake was polluted by some evil transnational company that didn't care about the environment or global warming cos they only care about the money. (an: this is only a flashback but I think it is important to include eological messages in every story cos if people don't take care of eart everything is going to die and where are we the humans going to live :( )_

 _The rich evil men from the trasnational company threw to the lake some toxic waste because it would have been more expensive to them than destroy those toxic waste and didn't care about the consequences their actions could have in our beautiful planet…some fishes ate the toxic waste and became huge, dangerous radioactive monsters and they wanted to eat Charlie alive, but fortunately for him, rick sanchez was there, fishing too, with his grandson morty._

 _Rick used his laser gun and made the fishes exploded, then Charlie thanked him for saving his life and then he went to call his daughter Anastasia that he was ok. But rick knew that the whole deal wasn't over yet. No, it wasn't._

 _With the help of his grandson morty and his granddaughter summer, rick and morty investigated the lake and discovered the toxic waste had killed a lot of innocent animal especies and algae due the pollution and some turtles rick loved to watch had died and rick felt and caressed the head of the dead turtle as he said: "You are in turtle heaven now." (AN: I know rick is an atheist but he felt bad for the poor turtles so he said that. Morty and summer felt bad too, cos they liked the turtle) morty, rick and summer swore to take revenge for the death of the turtles and thast howthey discovered the logo of the evil trasnational company that dropped the waste in the lake, so they decided to kill them. And they did, using their lasers guns._

 _"_ _Burn in hell, heartless motherfucker" rick said as he killed the evil rich men in charge of the trasnational company, turning into dust with his laser. Charlie witnessed the murder of those evil men, but he felt he owed something to rick and morty for saving his life, so he keep silence about the murder. He and rick became friends, and get drunk sometimes, and they even fucked one night (AN: This is not crack because rick is bisexual canonically ok?) then when they became even better friends, Charlie introduced his daughter Anastasia to his new friends, Rick, morty and summer. Honestly, rick thought that Anastasia was just meh and morty and summer (who was lesbian) thought she was a 6/10 at best, but they really hated her rich husbo christain cos he was really cynical and manipulative, and didn't care about the environment, kinda like the evil executives from the transnational company they had to kill. However, they were nice to them cos they didn't wanted to make Charlie feel bad, because he behaved like a real friend with them, without telling anything to the cops about who really killed the evil executives- officially they died in a Russian roulethe suicide pact in order to be even richer than they were before (I hate people like them, theya re already very rich, but they always want more and think they could onw people like they own a car, or a credit car, and think people and the animals and plants are disposable in order to get more money. Assholes. )_

 _The only one who liked Christian grey was Jerry, the father of morty and beth, but that was only because he was depressed because the man he loved turned out to be an evil alien and they have to kill him, but jerry still missed that guy._

 _His wife beth, hated him too, because she was jelly of him and Anastasia, just in reality she was a selfish prick who secretly hated her family and often told herself about Anastasia steel the following. Why this dumbass has rich and hot husbo and my husbo is only a boring ordinary fella that isn't that good looking? I hate you anastai, and I hate your stupid friend tessa young, who is always sending text messages and taking about her hot one direction boyfriend she meet in college. Fucking cunts, I hate you both."_

 _What Anastasia didn't know is that her rich husbo Christian tried to pay rick to built the war robots he wanted to build, but Rick told him to fuck off, because he honestly thought Christian gey was an asshole and a prick that didn't care about the environment and the turles. So Christian gey went to another scientist that was kinda like rick, but not as smart, and he was evil so he was ok to build war robots for a prize. However, since he wasn't a good and skilled scientist as rick, the robots turned against him and kill the evil scientist and kidnapped Christian gey._

 _Because rick didn't trust Christian gey decided to build his own good robots in case he had to stop another evil excecutive that didn't care about the environment, and with the help of morty, summer and some alien dudes that came from another dimension he built 5 robots to battle the evil robots Christian grey could build._

 _His favorite robot as the black one, so he painted some flames on it, to make it look cooler. Rick called this robot King Cobra and put a red cobra logo on it._

 _Summer painted her robot blue, because blue was her favorite color, and named the robot "Bunny" cos she thought it was funny ironic name, but instead of putting a bunny logo on it, she put a skull with a rose, inspired by the motorbike tattoo she wanted to have but her parents didn't allowed her to have._

 _Morty picked the green robot and named it the turtle defender cos it was green and it had a shield and decorated it with a photo of the girl he liked, called Jessica._

 _There were other two more robots to be used in case of emergency (one was white and the other purple, but they weren't able to use them yet cos they didn't have pilot available at those moments)_

 _When rick, morty and summer saw in the news that the city was attacked by evil robots they went to their secret base wearing special armor outfits like the ones from the movie pacific rim and they went inside their good giant robots to stop the evil robots._

 _While they went to the city, rick used a radio inside his robot to interfere a conversation inside the ufo, and that is how he discovered the secret evil plan the robots made, and the real reason why the evil robots wanted Anastasia inside the ufo (AN: I wont reveal their evil plan yet to don't spoil the surprise yet ;))_

 **End of flashback.**

"Anastasia burp stay back of fucking ufo!" rick sanchez warned anastai steel, before shooting a laser shot at the ufo with the evil robots.

"wait, stop!" Anastasia steel said. "My rich husbo Christian is inside the uf!"

"yeah I know, but I don't care" rick said and then he used king cobra to launch a missile against the ufo with the evil robots. Then the gaint ufo truned into a mechanical monster that looked like a tyrannosaurus rex with 3 heads and a scoripion tale that launched acid and missiles, and violently attacked the 3 giants robots of rick, morty and summer.

"oh fuck, burp, rick said. This fucking ufo drone is more powerful than I thought it will be!

"that's true dipshit!" the leader of the evil robots said. "we made this ufo combining all the most powerful weapons t¿our creator had in his lab before we killed him. We also used this ufo to went to other planets to steal some useful biotechnology that made this robot more powerful than any robot from earth!"

"oh shit!" rick said.

"gez, rick what we are gonna do?" morty asked. And then rick said to ansastia:

"anastaia there is not much time brup you need to go our home and and pilot the robot we have in our home!"

"whaa? But how I am supposed to do that?" Anastasia asked.

"I don't know but you have to do it burp now, or we are fucked! Come on, take my motorbike and the keys of the purple robot, it still doesn't have a cool name yet, but we will think in something! Come on Anastasia! Hurry up! Burp!"

Much to her chagrin anastai rided the motorbike and took the keys, and the motorbike was programed to go to ricks house.

"holy guacamole in a tud sanwcih!" anastaias said as the motorbike started to run, fast as a rocket in the middle of the city.

"we wont let you escape, abnastasia!" the evil robot said. "get inside our fucking ufo or we will kill your rich husbo, disphit!"

Then the evil robots tried to stop Anastasia and her motorbike with some missiles but rick, morty and summer stopped the missles using their giantrobots and threw the missiles back to the ufo, that repelled them for a forcefield.

"you bastard!" evil robot said, angry for this.

"burp! Prepare yourself to be ricked to death, motherfucker!" rick said.

The battle will continue in the enxt chapter! Stay tuned!

 **To be continued…**


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTAR 5: THE ESCAPE**

 **AUTHORS NOTE: this is going to be an awesome chapter with lots of caction!;)**

"holy cow (ansstasia saids that a lot in the book) what the fuck im going to do I never piloted a gant robot before how Im supposed to fight against the evil robots!"

"quite your complain and just ride me!" a voice replied her. At first ansatsia tought it was her inner goddess talking (c I have read the original book, cos ansatasia talk a lot with her inner goddess in the book) to her but actually was a voice from the motorbike.

"holy corw!" Anastasia said. "I think I might be insane cos the motorbike is talking to me!"

"no, idiot, rick programmed me to be his motorbike so I will now take you to his lab where you will find the giant robot you need to ride! Now hold on very well and stop whinning!"

Ansastaia wanted to reply something but then was a series of explosions around her. BOOOM! KABOOM, KAPPOOK! A lot of explosions were happening at the same time blowing up several buildings and making the whole city tremble like it was the end of the days. (and it almost was a by a little ;))

"sheiiiit!" rick said, as he fought against the ufo, which transformed into another kind of monster, a monster that resembled a horseman of the apocalypse with seven heads and seven horns in each head, and each horn was able to shot a laser beam able to blow up several buildings in kilometers. "their uo is evolving too fast I wont be able to handle for much longer!"

"I know" replied morty but we must think in something fast or the whole city is done!"

Meanwhile, inside the evil robot ufo monster:

The leader of the evil robots said:

"I do see anastaia steel is trying escape ina very cool mortorbike, but shes dreaming if she think she can ran away from me so easily?"

"what are you playing to do, evil bastard?" christain gey said. "are you trying to rpe her or what?"

"my plans are not of yur concern, puny human being, you think mony makes you powerful, but us the robots have the whole power, now im going to drain the electyrtic energy of this city to power up the ufo, then humans will be in darkness and us we will strong enough to defeat our unexpected opponents"

"but what about anstasia steel?" asked a minion evil robot.

"I think about her to, listen, this is what we are going to do" and the evil robots whispered something to the anteannea of his minion (the evil robots used their antennar as ears) christain gey tried to hear the plan too, but another minion robot hit him in the head, and knocked him unconscious. His head blood salpicated across one computer screen.

Outside the ufo, in the city:

Anastais steel was bravely riding the computer motorbike owned by rick but then a pair of smaller ufos that came from behind the bigger evil robot ufo monster: morty, rick and summer forgto to intercept those small ufos because they were too distracted with the fight and they had their own problems too because the evil ufo started to drain the electric energy of the city and lights went out and cell phones turned off, and people lost their internet.

Each small ufo had a very small evil robot minion inside of them , and they started shutting some lazer ebams at anastaia steel and her motorbike, but rick programmed the motorbike with a very special ai that allowed the motorbike to dodge the attack, but some people were blasted into dusted and some buildings and homes were burned down with some people inside of it.

Anastasia didn't care very much about this cos she was too scared and only cared about her own safety, however, one of the small ufos captured a car and an empty bus with a magnetic lasso and throw it in front of the motorbike, blocking its way to the freedom.

"what are ghoing to do now, anastaia?" the computer from the motorbike asked. "where I am supposed to go now that the road is blocked?"

"takes us anywhere, before the riobots kill us!"

Abd then anastaia steel had the uidea to take the motorbike to the house of her friend teassa young, who lived with her one direction boyfriend.

"I NOW WHAT TO DO!" Anastasia screamed. "motorbike, take us to the house of my best friend teassa young!"

The motorbike run just in time before the smaller ufos shot another fulminating laser beam, and faster than the roadrunner rciks motorbike made an incredible race across the city to tessa young house, with the smaller ufos behind thme.

Fortunately for them, the us army arrived just in time to the city, following the orders of the president who saw the evil robots in the news and orederd a general with a cool scar in his left eye: "GO and stop those evil robots!"

The general with the cool scar reunited 2500 men and 489 tanks and went to the city as he could, followed by some drones from the FBI, that launched some missiles at the small ufos. One of the small ufos was completely destroyed, but the other ufo shot a lasar beam that destroyed the drones, and now the army had only their men and tanks to deal with the evil robots.

However, that distraction gave anastaia steel some time to escape to the house of tessa young, and10 minutes later she arrived there.

In tessas house, tessa and her one direction boyfriend were scared cos the internet was gone and their cell phones were dead and they lost all their selfies. To make things even worse, Anastasia entered the house in the motorbike, breaking one of the windows and then Anastasia said:

"tessa, you and your one direction boyfriend need to come with me before its too late! The evil robots have some smaller ufos and now they want to kill me!"

"tessa, what the fuck, you cant enter my house in that way, you crazy ho! My mom is going to be angry if she finds out I destroyed our home!"

"tessa, like I sadi before, there is no time for your bullshit! Take my hand!"

Tessa had to take the hand of Anastasia steel and she and her one direction boyfriend ride the motorbike too, before one of the smaller ufos with evil robtos inside arrived to the place, launching a missile to the house of tessa young, making it explode.

But fortunately, anastaia steel, tessa young and the one direction boyfriend were far away from that place, riding in the ricks motorbike towards rick house. However, they didn't have very much time to save the city.

 **Stay tuned to find out what happened next :O**

 **TO BE CONTINUED…**


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER 6: ARRIVING TO RICKS HOUSE AND THE SECRET LAB! ND FUNN STUFF!**

 **(an:I accidentally delted a review that recommended me to make this story funnier. I thank that person for his / her advice, so I decieded to included this chapter to make it funnier, but I want to say this not a parody is a sci fic story not really a parody like the scary movies or shan of the dead –I like a lot that movie lol-but I think that is good advice cos the previous chapters were way too seriously dramatic and had too much dark themes I will try to trun back the story lighthated again wirth some jokes and comical situations I hope you like this better guest reviewer)**

Things were getting worse in the city: the us army and their tanks weren't able to handle the evil robot situation were well, and soon at least 150 of the 500 soldiers were killed off, being burned to a crisp by the laser beams of the small evil robot ufos, and some of them were even crushed alive inside their tanks by the giant evil robot ufo monster that took the shape of the beast of the apocalypse.

Soon the us army couldn't be helpful anymore and they even had to be saved by rick morty and summer with their giants robots, cos they were going to eb crushed and the cried and make all kind of funny noises, some of these soldiers quacked like a big duck and the general with the cool scars hugged his teddy carebear ( **AN** : **general with cool scars looked all cool and badass but deep inside he was a very senstivie dude with kind hearted and loved to watch the carebears, and always brought his carebear to the battlefield, and he even kissed it and had sexy erotic dreams with it, and the soldiers under his command thought he was weird and some of them even laughed at him, but he punched at them at the face because he was badass and cool. You can like stuff like the carebears, my little pony and twiolight and still be badass because what you like don't really define you and I think everybody should be allowed to like whatever they wanted no matter how crappy** )

"now stay away if you don't want to be killed off!" summer screamed to the soldiers, who had to ran away to be safe. And they thanked her but summer was all like yeah whatever and made her robot shrug. Summer so badass, shes my favorite character.

The soldiers decided that if they couldn't participate in the battle, they at least would put people safe evacuating them to a shelter that was outside the city and those that still had their tanks went to the houses to alert people and guide them to shelter.

Afunny thing happened when the soldiers entered the house of an old lady that wasnt aware the city was in danger cos she didn't wacth tv or use a computer or cell phone, so she didn't know the internet was gone, instead, she was listening a bunch of old songs in her mp4 and she was relaxing at home with his cats,rofl.

The cats were scared and hissing, but the old lady was distracted listening her mp4 and then the soldiers entered their house to save her but she felt afraid and said : "omg some thief are in my house! Police! Police!"

And then he slapped the soldiers with her sewing bag, and some of the cats scratched another sldier in the face and the soldier said:

"oh man, why cats hate me?"

It was a very wacky situation, but somehow the soldiers were able to save the old lady and her 3 cats before a lasar beam burnt down the house.

The soldiers looked very brave and badass saving the old lady and her cats from the fire but they also looked funny cos one of them lost their pants, and everybody could see his underpants that had some spongebob decoration.

Once the city was evacuated, the carebear general and his soldiers decided it was time to escape: The soldiers still ahd some tanks were too slow to escape, so soldiers were only able to find kids bycicles to escape (AN: The kids that owned those bikes had previously escape with their parents to secret shelter, so they weren't dead, if those bikes belonged to dead children, then this chapter would be depressive and this a fun comical chapter) and at first they felt humiliated to having to ride kids bikes, but later the soldiers liked the bikes and reminded the times when they were kids and had bikes and wanted to do crazy bike tricks.

"lol, motherfuckers, what are you even doing" the cool carebear general asked them. "Do you even realize how dangerous is this war zone and instead you just try to do bike tricks? Lol, fucking dumbasses, are you crazy or something?"

The soldiers decided then to ran away with the kids bikes but once they were gone, the badass carebear general tried to do some tricks with the bike he got. However, one of his soldiers that was lfet behind saw him doing wacky tricks with his bike and was shocked:

"general, what are you doing with that kids bike?"

The general was surprised cos he thought the young (AN: this soldier was not related to tessa young) soldier was dead, because he saw his tank was crushed a few moments ago.

"I thought you were dead!" carebear general said with manly tears on his face.

"no, I didn't die cos I escaped from the tank behore it was crushed, but one explosion knocked me down unconscious, and when I regained my senses everybody was gone, what gives?"

"we will explain later , now come with me, soldier. We have to escape from the city to the shelter. Im happy you are alive!"

Then the general carried (he was a very strong man) the young soldier on his shoulders and together escaped from the city, while the battleof rick, morty and summer took place.

Things were getting quite awry for our heroes, and morty started to feel their efforts were going to fail after they received a electrifying bite from the monster. Summer got some wound on her shoulder and she wanted to quit the battle too, but rick cheered morty and summer telling them about a funny video he saw on the interne about a guy who was sprayed by a skunk in the face and then he went blind for 5 minutes and said a lot of profanities. Rick promised the kids he will show them that video when all the battle was over, and that promise renewed the will to live of the two teenagers.

"ok! We will anhilate that motherfucking evil robot!"

"we will rick him to death morty! Rick him to death!"

 **The next chapter will continue this story. Stay tuned!**

 **To be continued…**


	7. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER 7: THE PRESIDENT DECISION**

 **(AN: this chapter might seen as completely unrelated with the rest of the story AT FIRST, but is actually telling some paralells events that took place BEFORE and AFTER (No, im not talking about that shitty wattpad book but tessa young and her one direction boyfriend will appear in the next chapter, along with anasiat steel and the others ;)) in order to make things more realistically)**

In washigton d.c the president was very anxious. Six hours ago, he called a badass general with cool scars on his eye and sent him along with the troops to save the city from the giant ufo that belonged to the evil robots, but there wasn't any news about that since they arrived to the city 3 hours ago.

Mr. president was worried and tried to call the general, but since the ufo of the evil aliens (under his monster of the apocalypse from) stole the electrivity from the city, there was no signal and nobody could answer his call. Also the cameras of the journalist from cnn filming the battle in the city lost their power so there wasn't any new from the city since the last 3 hours, and mr. president felt very worried, thinking that maybe he sent all those good men to their death, and considered himself a bad man.

"im the president of this glorious nation, and now there is American blood in my hands…" that man tolkd himself as he walked in circles around his office. He then looksd at the George Washington portarity that was on his desk, and with tears in his eyes, he said:

"forgive me founding fathers, ive failed you to be a good elader of this nation…sorry…"

The first lady (that was outside the presidents office along with his two daughter and 3 year old son that was fan of angry birds, wasplaying with his angry bird plush toy) listened her lamentations and decided to enter the room, ordering the fbi agents to take care of their children while she was absent.

"husbo, what is haoppening? Why are crying? You are the president of the united states, you shouldn't be crying like a little girl, that's not the way you should behave…"

"im crying cos im a terrible president and sent many good American men to their death. Now how their blood is in my hands, and I must accept my guilt in this issue. I decided that ive failed as a president and now I must quit so the nation could chose a better president than me…"

"no husbo, don't do that!" the first lady begged. "this nation will be lost with their leader, there is no time for more elections!"

"I will put someone else in charge until things get better andn we would able to make new elections but im not longer qualified to rule over this country as a president…"

"husbo, I think you are making a mistake. A horrible mistake!"

"woman, can you see there is AMERICAN BLOOD IN MY HANDS? Can you see that because my bad choices GOOD, AMERICAN MEN HAD DIED and they have died in vain, believing they were obeying the orders of a good president. But they were wrong, and now they are dead, and all that is my fault. I must resign my charge…"

The opresident then called the fbi agents and his security guards and told them this was the moment to make a big announcement to the whole nation. He then picked one of the minster (the most responsible one, that care about the environment and the endangered species) and said that him was going to be the new president. The first lady thought that the announcement of a new president will cause a big chaos on the nation, because the voters, didn't vote for that another man, and they will feel very angry. So she prayed to the Lord for a miracle to happen, and asked her children to pray with her in this way:

"Dear Lord: I know us the American people had made mistakes in the past like wars and the racist stuff…however, we the americans also have a big faith in your Will and know you wont abandon us in this moments of crisis…all our faith for the future is put in your hands, Lord.

Now the president is about the quit, and he will put in charge a man who might be a better president, but the ameircan people dint vote for him, so there could be a big crisis and chaos in the cities…more people will die and blood will be shed across the streets until the entire country is tainted with red blood…all because a istake my husbo, the president, is about to make. Please lord, don't let this happen…"

The president was ready to make his big announcement of his resign, but then there was aphone call… one of the fbi agents answered the call:

"mr president, it´s general you sent to that city that was being attacked by some giant ufo! He still alive?"

"what? Give me the phone, I want to talk with him!"

"hello, mr president?"

It was the badass general with the cool scar on his eye and the teddybear toy.

"oh, thanks to the heavens…" the president said. "I thought you and your soldiers were dead, man!"

"actually, some of my men died, but they died with honor, defending the freddom of their country. Me and my men are now waiting for your next order, sir…"

"wait, where are you? I thought the city that was under city lost all the electricity and nobody could use cell phone!"

"we are now in a fallout center outsie the city, sir! This place have some electrivty, and the people we evacuated from city is here with us! Sadly we were not strong enough to stop the evil robots, but we wil try to fight again those bitches if you order us that, sir! All because we believe in you, sir!"

"no, please don't do that! But if you failed to stop the evil robot ufo, then who is protecting the city?"

"some brave guy is using 3 giants robots to fight against the ufo, I don't know that guy but he seems cool anyway!"

"I will condecorate him if he is able to survive. And if he doesn't, I will send a medal to his family for defending this country of the evil robots…"

"yes sir…"

However…"

"yes sir?"

"what if he isn't able to stop the evil robots? Then, they will be free to attack other cities and then all hope for our country (and maybe for the rest of the world) will be all lost…I think, as president of the usa, I have the responsibility to deal with that menace…"

"…"

"this might sound harsh, risky, crazy even…but I think it must be done… if the evil robot ufo isn't stopped in the enxt 3 hours, that means that brave man is dead, and if he wasn't able to stop the evil robot menace, then there will only one choice…

"what choice, mr president…"

"…To nuke the city…"

"what?"

Everyone was shocked by the words that came out from mr presidents mouth…

Anastaisa steel had only a few hours to act before the city was nuked. You must hurry up, Anastasia!

 **To be continued…**


	8. Chapter 8

**CHAPTAR 8: THE ARRIVAL OF ANASTASIA STEEL, TESSA YOUNG, HER ONE DIRECTION BOYFRIEND AND THE SECRET LAB**

( _continuing the dialogue from the previous chapter_ )

"but mr president…Are you really sure of this? Nuking the city could be too much!" said the badass general with the cool scars in one eye.

"yeah I know, but it also could be our _only_ choice…The only choice to save our country and the whole world…"

"okay president, if you say so…"

"lets hope we don't have to use that radioactive shit again…but for now, such weapon of the devil must be used against this unstoppable enemy…"

"I trust you, mr president…all my surviving men trust you and would vote for you again if there was an election tomorrow…"

"I appreciate your loyalty more than I could express with mundane words, my fellow general…but im not sure if a flawed man like me should deserve such noble devotion…remember I am just another man that could make mistakes… I just hope this doesn't turn out to be a mistake…"

"you are a good man, mr. president…" badass genereal said. "no matter what you, do the American people will be with you, mr president…"

"ill do my best…for my people…" mr president said before hanging up.

General badass sighed and crossed himself.

"May the Lord help us of all…"

"what happened, general?" the soldiers asked. "what said mr president…"

"the president said if those guys with the big robots are not able to stopthe evil robtos and their ufo, they will nuke the city with an atomic bomb…"

"no!"

"holy fuking shit!"

"but why?"

"it could be the only way to save our country and the whole wolrd…"

"and what we should do now?"

"first of all, we should keep silence about the possibility of the city being nuked…the people we evacuated from the city si going to panic if they discover our president is going to throw an atomic bomb to their houses, if things get out of control…but it is the only way…I trust in our president, and I know he will do the best fr our country…"

"yeah!"

"we tsut in the president!"

"yeah! After we all voted for him!"

"and we will do that again without hesitation!"

"I know you trust our president as much as I do…" the badass general said "but for now, not a single word about the nuke, ok?"

"yes, general!"

What the badass general and the soldiers ignored is that somebody was spying them hidden in the darkness…that man was…Jerry smith, the father of morty and summer. He was in the shelter with other people that were evacuated from the city, along with his cruel and unloving wife, beth, so didn't even give a shit about morty and summer, and honestly felt better without them. Fucking Beth, why she is always like that?

However, jerry was worried, and even when he was depressed, he decided to escape from the shelter to find his missing children. While the soldiers keep a strong vigilance in order to keep things under control, jerry was able to outsmart them telling themhe needed to go the bathroom to masturbate, cos he had a boner ( **an: actually he hasn't a boner, he put his socks inside his underwear, but that was enough to fool the soldiers, lol** ) In the bathroom of the shleter, jerry hear the whole conversation between the badass general and the president, and then he heard the conversation between the general and the soldiers.

"a nuke? They are planning to nuke out the city?" an horrified jerry mumbled to himself. "But what if morty and summer are still there? Who will save them?"

Taking a deep breath, jerry smith took the bravest decision of his life.

"there is only one who could save my children…ME!"

Jerry smith ripped then the sleeves of his t-shirt and put them around his head as a headband and then he managed to escape from the shelter going throught the airduct in the bathroom. Outside the shelter there were some soldiers, but jerry knocked them unconscious and took their jeep to return to the city, ready to save his children. (AN: I like jerry, he might not be cool as rick but he cares about his family unlike beth. Fucking beth.)

Meanwhile the city was in ruins, there were too much explosions and the buildings were in flames, but anastaia steel, tessayoung and her one direction boyfriend arrived to ricks house, with the motorbike he borrowed anastaia.

"hello? Is anybody there?" Anastasia asked, but the house was empty. Everybody was gone, because the city had been evacuated a few moments ago.

"how the fuck are we going to find the secret lab?" tessa young asked. She felt angry cos her cell phone was dead, and she couldn't text more messages or take selfies.

"how im supposed to know?" Anastasia steel replied her, tired of her bitchiness.

"hey idiots…" the voice from ricks motorbike said. "use the key, fucking morons. ( **AN: the motorbike was way to rude because rick programed it to be that way** ) the key will guide you to the secret lab, dipshits…"

Then Anastasia took the golden key with a ying yang symbol rick gave to her…it was the key not only of the two robots that were hidden in his secret lab, but also…it was the key of the lab!

Anastai pressed a button on the key, and a strange music played in background as a red light turned on the key and in some point of the walls… tessa young and her one direction boyfriend touched that point of the wall, and a big door opened.

"oh!" the three of them said at the same time.

Tessae young wished her cell phone wasn't dead, cos she wanted to take some pictures of what was inside ricks lab. There was just too much to see inside, and it had so many wodners and secrets as the legendary city of atalantis, lemuria and mu.

"lets get inside this baby…" the one direction boy friend suggested, and the others nodded.

 _To be continued…_


	9. Chapter 9

**CHPATER 9: INSIDE THE SECRET LAB!**

 **(AN: This chapter is going to be shorter than the previous two chapters, but it doesn't matter, because some important stuff for the rest of the story happens so is not filler)**

Ansatsia steel, tessa young and her one direction boyfriend stared in awe as the doors of ricks secret lab opened in front of them. It was like they have opened a pirate treasure box, because of all the shiny stuff that looked like gold and jewels, but it was also confusing, because it was filled with scientist stuff they couldn't undetsrtand.

"stop wasting your time, you little dipshits! Enough of looking at the shiny stuff like a bunch of drooling morons! Try to dind the other two two robots rick told you to pliot, anatasia steel!"

"but how could I find them?" atanasia asked.

"use, the key, Anastasia, just use the fucking key!"

Ansstaia did what she was told, and then a blue beam emerged from the key and suddenly a big door with several skull and horns and golden dragons heads that sniffed smokhe trough their nostrils.

In the exact center of the door, there was a golden bolt which incidentally was shped like an electric bolt (so it looked cooler) and it also had a ying yang decoration on it, so Anastasia kenw it was to use her key again.

Once Anastasia put the ket inside the bolt, and as soon thias action was made, the ying yang symbol turned into a horned skull that cried some tears of blood and made heavy metal sounds while a badass song played in the background

Tessa and the one direction boyfriend were all scared cos they normally didn't listen that kind of music (an: they mostly listened blaND and forgettable crap like pop and reggaeton instead of REAL rock-But I gotta admit some pop is cool and sounds decent, but most of it is very forgettable. But if you like pop, that's cool with me, because people is allowed to like whatever they want as long they don't hurt anybody or themselves- as for Anastasia she didn't mind of all cos she didn't like music very much anyway, so she didn't make a big deal about the music)

Once the fanfare ended, the door opened wide open, and the 3 entered inside a secret stemapunk elevator, while ricks motorbike waited outside, cos it was too big to enter inside the elevator.

They needed like 12 minutes to go deeper underground to the deepest part where rick keep his most secret projects: During those 12 minutes, they had to listen very badass song in the elevator, rick always hated those generic crap music they put in most elevators, but since he made that elevator he was able to put there any music they wanted, and the put those songs to feel motivated.

Tessa and the one direction boyfriend dint like the song and complained all the way down there and anastaia steel thought: "sometimes I wonder why the fuck im friend with those dioshits?"

When they finally reach the final level of ricks lab they were astounded again by the sight of the impressive technology they found there, with lots of mini drones doing scifi stuff like in the star wars mvoies combined with pacific rim and the power rangers because the drones were doing maintenance stuff of the other two big robots rick built but couldn't sent to battle due the lack of pilots.

"HI THERE" said one of the drones ( **an: this is not a typo, the drone spoke all caps to indicate its robotic nature. The evil robtos from the ufo doesn't speak that way cos those are very advanced models so their voices are like the human ones** ) "DID MASTER RICK SENT YOU TO THIS PLACE…"

"Huh-yeah…" stuttered anastaia steel. "She sent us here to activate those two giant robots to fight against the evil robots that are attacking the city inside a big ufo.

"I SEE…" said mr. drone. "BUT IF YOU WANT TO RIDE THOSE TWO ROBOTS, SHOW ME RICKS KEY FIRST…"

"Okay, here is it…" said anastaia steel, showed the king. "But his key had changed, it used tobe a ying-yang symbol and now a skull with horns…"

The friendly drone examined the key and said:

"THIS IS THE KEY OF OUR MASTER RICK. YOU MIGHT NOW HAVE PERMISSION TO USE ANY OF THIS BOTS…"

"Can we use both? I mean, just in case things get awry during our battle…"

"YES, YOU CAN…" The drone said, offering the key of another robot to Anastasia steel. This key had the shape of an ancient mayan symbol that symbolized the transition of the soul to the otherworld at the moment of dying. Rick got this symbol in one of his travel to Mesoamerica. It was a symbol from the Popol Vuh.

"but anastaia, who is going to pilot the another robot?" tessa young asked.

"tessa, is the answer obvious?"

"nah."

"tessa, you are the one who is supposed to pilot the other robot. Maybe you or your one direction boyfriend, if he is brave enough…"

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT?!" asked tessa young and her one direction boyfriend simultaneously.

 _To be continued…_


	10. Chapter 10

**CHAPTER 10: THE WEDDING**

 **(an: another short chapter, but I promise the next one will be longer! Stay tooned!)**

"Anastasia you can force me to ride a gaint robot to fight against the evil robots! I never ride a giant robot in my life befoe, how you expect me to do this, gurl?"

"and me? Do you think im any different than you, b*tch? (I mean besides im richer and have a hotter husbo) I never ride a giant robot before yet I will have to do that anyway! Stop being a whiner, Tessa! Your country needs you!"

"the fuck are you talking about anastaia? Im just an ordinary woman I cant do piloting big robot stuff! You cant expect me to do that, gurl! That's cray!"

"YOUR COUNTRY FUCKING NEEDS YOU, TESSA YOUNG!" Anastasia started shouting, in a way she never shouted before. Maybe it was the whole situation, but she was fed up with too much bullshit happening lately during the last years of her life. "THIS IS DESTINY CALL, TESSA. A FUCKING DESTINY CALL, AND WHEN THE FUCKING DESTINY CALLS YOU TO MAKE A DIFFERENCE IN THIS WICKED, MAD WORLD IN WHICH NOTHING MAKES SENSE AND WHERE EVIL ROAMS FREE, YOU DON'T FUCKING SAY: "I CANT DO THIS, CALL SOMEONE ELSE!" NO, YOU ACCEPT THE FUCKING CALL AND MAKE A FUCKING DIFFERENCE IN THIS WORLD TO MAKE A BETTER PLACE! CAPISCI, GURL?"

"…"

"Wait…" the oen direction boyfriend intervened. "if tessa doesn't want to ride the big robot, I will do. As his boyfriend is my duty to protect her, and this city too, cos she lives here. I will do because I truly love her…"

"but harry, im not sure…"

"tessa, Anastasia is right. This is a fucking call of destiny. I remember one day destiny called me to become part of one direction and I wanted to say "no, fuck that" but when I made my mind, I was able to change my life and made a difference in this wicked world. If I say no, then I would be a dirty coward. I might be a very bad singer, but im no dirty coward, and I truly love you tessa, so I will do his for you, my gurl…"

"oh harry…"

"tessa, I luv you. Wanna marry me?"

"whaaat?"

"marry me, tessa. If not sure im gonna survive this, so if im going to die, I want to die as your husbo. Also even if im not rich, you can keep my money if I die, and then you will have a happy life with my insurance. Even if im death, I wanna you happy, tessa, cos I luv you."

"HARRY!" Tessa cried and then hugged and kissed her one direction boyfriend. It was a very emotional moment, except ofr anastaia , who hasn't any time for any of this bullshit.

"listen, you lovebirds…later there will be more time for kissing and sexy stuff, but first we need to save this city, and save our country of those fucking evil robots that kidnapped my rich husbo. If you gonna ride the fucking robot, then RIDE the fucking robot for once, and don't make me waste my time…"

"you know what?" tessa answered, with determination. "I think we _both_ are going to ride the fucking robot, like in the movie pacific rim…"

"but tessa…"

"don't try to convince me otherwise, harry…you need to know I luv you too, and I cant be happy without you…if we die, I want to die at your side, cos I truly luv you and you the love of my life… and yes I want to marry you…lets ask one fo the drones to marry us, so we will fight as a wife and husbo!"

Tessa asked one of the drone to legally amrry them, and one drone (the leader of the drones) married them and legally them husbo and wife.

"hooray horray!" said Anastasia, while clapping her hands. "now can we ride the big robots now?"

"ok, now we can" said tessa, and then she, Anastasia and the one direction suited up and were ready to ride the two giant robots which were prepared by the drones of ricks lab to fight their final battle against the evil robots and their superpowered ufo.

 _To be continued…_


	11. Chapter 11

**CHAPTER 11: TWO BIG TOBOTS ARISE! AND THEY FIGHT FOR THE CITY!**

 **(AN: ok, this is going to be one of the best chapters of this story! Lots of stuff will happen and there will be lots of action and fun! Enjoy! )**

Once Anastasia, tessa and the one direction boyfriend were all suited up with the special armors that allowed them to pilot the gaint robots built by rick, then the drones indictaed them to get inside the robots.

Then, the leader of the drones started to countdown to send the robots to the battlefield:

"OK, ARE YOU READY FOR THIS! THEN LETS GO! 3…2…1! GO!"

And after those words were said, the two giant robots sent by rick were launched to the city: Anastasia steel was piloting the white robot and tessa and her one direction boyfriend were piloting together the purple robot. The robots didn't have a name yet, but there wasn't time for that now, and surely Anastasia and tessa will put them a cool name once the battle was over and the enemy defeated and destroyed.

A big part of the city was in ruins, burning and filled with the dangerous radioactive waste the ufo of the evil robots used against rick, morty and summer during their effervescent battle, and the city was filled with green, white and blue flames of radioactivity.

Rick was very tired and his left arm was bledding but he wasn't ready to give up and screamed:

"I WONT GIVE UP, YOU STUPID METAL DICK SUCKERS? You think you got me? Well, think again, stupid robo-assholes!"

And then rick used the damaged arm of his robot as a truncheon to hit the evil robot ufo, but since it was an evil machine made with alien technology, it absorbed the energy of the hits to became more powerful and then used a prton beam to rip off the left arm of the giant robot.

Rick felt the pain of that damage, vbecause the robot and him were neurologically connected so he screamed out of his longs as his real arms was ripped off of his body, even when that really didn't happened, but morty and summer felt worried so they intervened using the respective weapons of their giant robots, smashing a part of the evil robot ufo, and cutting some of the dragons heads with a single stroke, but the evil robots inside the ufo just laughed and used their evil technology to make grow more mechanical dragon heads from their ufo, each one of them being able to spit acid and venomous vapors that would have killed morty and summer if they weren't protected by their giant robots shield, but still the evil robots used a proton cannon to sent them away, blowing up several building in the process. It was lucky the city had been evacuated a few hours before, because it would have been a great tragedy if the people inside the buildings had been killed off and then this battle wouldn't have been so cool, instead it would have been more depressive.

"MOTHER*UCKER SON OF B*TCH!" Rick screamed "YOU MESS WITH MY GRANDCHILDREN YOU MESS WITH ME, YOU, UGLY F*CLING SON OF A UGLY B*TCH!"

Rick was so angry that decided to release a N2 bomb he had inside one of the arms (the broken arm) of his giant robot, the bomb was sent with a missile that exploded in the front of the evil robot ufo, but while the ufo was regenerating, the n2 bomb that was contained inside the ufo started a chain of violent explosions that burn out the evil ufo from the inside and actually managed to kill some of the evil robots, but not their leader or Christian gey, cos the evil robot leader protected him putting him inside his robotic belly, like he was his baby (an: **I guess we can say Christian grey is actually one big baby in the actual story, cos he is a jerk that whines too much heh** ) And also, the evil robot leader and the robots that survived merged with the supercomputer that operated the ufo, making it evolve very fast until reached its final demonic form which ahd six wings at each side of his back and three heads like satan in the divine comedy, one of the head was red as blood, the other was yellow, and the third one was black, and each face had a little robo-humanoid made of silver inside their mouths, those little humanoids were actually cannons so powerful they could sent a destructive wave that vaporized a big part of the city and rick, morty and summer merely had time to run.

"RUN! RUN FOR YOUR LIVES, MORTY AND SUMMER, MY GRANDCHILDREN!" Rick screamed with despair, barely managing to save his grandchildren from this destructive way, and his cool black robot with red flames was badly burnt because of this.

"granpa, we wont abandon you! You are my only friend!" morty said and he and summer used their giant robots to carry ricks robot which had lost one of his legs.

Far away from that place, jerry the father of morty and summer whow as riding his jeep felt the explosion and saw how the biggest building of the city was turned into dust in just mere seconds:

"holy crappo, I used to work on that place, but now my boss is probably dead, and I need to save my son and daughter! wait for me, Morty and Summer! Dad is going to save you!"

Meanwhile, on the shelter, beth didn't even care jerry wasn't here because she was too busy being a bitch. Fucking beth, I hate her. She sucks.

The evil robtos were ready for their second strike, and the second destructive blast would have wiped the entire city from the face of earth, but then a laser shot from the distance melted the small silver humanoids that were inside of the mouths of the ufo monster.

"what the f*cko, who did that?" demanded to know the evil leade of the evil robots, and that's how he saw on the distance, with the golden sun behind them and a brave eagle flying above them… TWO MORE ROBOTS! One was white, and the other was purple, and the two robots were using the American flag as a cape. ( **an: see, you wont see a cool scene like this in any of the borings books written by el james, so im better writer)**

They were Anastasia steel and tessa young and her one direction boyfriend, ready to join the battle!

"Anastasia" thought Christian gey inside the belly of the robot. He knew she was there, because her inner goddess had a bondage psychic connection with him, and the innter goddess controlled him to marry Anastasia. "now what is going to happen?"

To find out, you will have to read the next chapter! Stay tuned! ;)

 _To be continued…_


	12. Chapter 12

**CHAPTER 12: THE FINAL BLOW**

 **(AN: I Had to type this chapter very fast, but hopefully the result will good anyway! Enjyoy!)**

"Anastai, finally you are here!" rick exclaimed enthusiasthically "about time mothercucker, about time!"

"yes, I finally here" she replied as she used the left hand of her ggiant robot as a rocket against the evil robot ufo monster, and the misile punch exploded in the stomach. "and now im here to rescue my rich and sexy husbo Christian grey!"

Sadly, the rocket punch asnatsai sent to the robot was mostly useless, cos the ufo monster absorbed the hit thanks to its advanced alien tech.

"ha, ha idiot! You think such a lousy trick will be able to finish us, idiot?"

"hes got a point Anastasia" rick said "youre an idiot, but we can fix that…we can fix that by doing better strategy this time, just listen to me and do my better plan!"

"ok, but what we do?" tessa young intervened.

"i don't know, distract the monster while I tell my plan to anastaia!"

"…"

"you despicable human fleshy beings! You think I will allow you to do plan against me without my permission? Do you think im stupid as Anastasia!?"

"yes, but no time to argue that, come on tessa! Use your robot to ddistract this nithead!"

"okay here we gho!" said tess and she and her one direction boyfriend harry pedaled inside the robot to do a sucide maneuver that transformed their purple robot into a big wheel with wings of fire that tackled the evil ufo robot monster as a rocket in the stomach and then performed its metallic innards filled with oil and some alien substance that looked like blood but it was orange and with putrid smell, as a rotten piece of walrus meat about a week ago.

While this complicated action manevur took place, rick instructed Anatasia, rick and summer to use the N2 bomb they had inside the left arm of their robots, and they were ready to use them consecutively in order to expose the core of the monster, and then they will direct full frontal attack against it, in order to finish it for once and fro all.

"but what my rich husbo? What about Christian?" Anastasia asked, remembering Christina was still inside the evil ufo alien monster.

"Anastasia, there is not ime for bullshit now…" rick indicated. "if we don't do this, these motherfuckers will win us, and then they will extermninate the human race, and then they will destroy all life on earth and replace it with cheap robotic imitations! Do you want that nastasia? Do you want the whole human race to be xterminated and all the animals being killed off? Would your conscience would be able to live with that? Huh? I personally, wont be able to know I just let the whole human race to die just to save one rich asshole I loved in the past (and believed, I loved many rich assholes in the past) but I know my conscience wont let me live in peace knowing that its my fault all animals are killed off, including the turtles? Would you be able to live in world without turtles? I wouldn't, so I wont let that happen…"

"but…"

"Anastasia, I thought you were better than this! Just kill the motherfucker evil robots before they destroy the human race, anastais! Just dorp a fucking n2 bomb on then and end this madness for once and for all!"

"okay, I will do…" Anastasia said, with a single tear on her blue eye, feeling guilty for not being able to save her rich husbo Christian gey.

"wait anstais…2 said the leader of the evil robots, that still had Christian gey inside his belly. "before you do something stupid, watch this!"

"NO! DON'T WATCH ANASTAIA! IT'S A TRICK TO MANIPULATE YOUR MIND!" Rick warned.

But anastaia didn't listen and watched, then one of the heads of the monster transformed into a naked giant version of Christian but with its crotch covered ( **an: because this is a pg-13 story lol** ) and said:

"as you can see, I fused my final form with Christian, your rich husbo anstasia… im now the next step of the human evolution, and if you join me you can be the next eve and we can rule together this world, Anastasia!"

"no, this cant be happening!" Anastasia said in denial.

"don't listen any of his bullshit, Anastasia! He is playing dirty tricks with your mind!"

"Anastasia, join us, the evolved robot side! Humans are done, their cycle has ended! They ruined the world with their inane bullshit, their world wars, their racist stuff and pollution, they ruined the environment and kill lots of animals! Join me and together we will make a better world without filthy humans! Join me and we will be togerther forver in the perfect earth im going to build!"

Anastasia didn't know what to answer, but then rick told her the following:

"look, Anastasia, it is true that we the human race are actually a shitty species and we did a lot of shitty stuff in the past but genocide isn't the answer! I know, because I did genocide in the past and it didn't fix up things, only made them worse, even if you do it for a good cause! Even if we the humans are fucked up beings who ended up ruining everything, we also can be better and take care of the environment and we also can stop being jerks to each other for whatever reason! Come on, Anastasia, don't be a jerk! Don't join their evil side of robojerks!"

"…"

"Anastasia, you have now 2 minutes to decide! If you don't decide, I will consider you are declining my offer, and will exterminate you along with the other humans! I will find another human to make her my new eve, and together, we will became the enw rulers of this new earth im going to build! What is your choice anassatasia?"

"…"

"ANASTASIA, I LOVE YOU!" the evil robots said using the voive of Christian gre to manipulate nastasia steel, but she realized that rick was rick was right and genocide wasn't the answer, so she decide to tell the evil robots to fuck off:

"you know what, evil robots, fuck off and good night, motherfuckers!"

And then, she along with the others used their n2 bombs against the monster, making it to explode several time (Like 22 times one after another), without giving it time to regenerate: there was one bom after another, and finally the evil ufo robot exposed its core, making it vulnerable to the final attack of Anastasia steel, who gave it the final blow using its last n2 bomb.

"NO, ASNASTAIA, DON'T DO THAT!" the evil robot said. (it didn't mattered cos by that point Christian was dead anyway)

"goodbye, Christian!" said anastaias,w ith tears in her eyes, as she launched the last n2 bomb against the evil robot ufo, making it explode so hard, that the light of the explosion could beseen from the space, and the astronauts that were on mars on the moon said:

"what the hell was that?"

"FUCK you, abnastasia steel! Fuck yo!" were the last words of the leader of thee vil robots as they exploded in one million pieces of dust, but the explosion was so strong it created an hurricane that could destroy the entire city and maybe other cities as well, but then anastai, and the others used their robots as a robotic wall against the destruction. The robots stopped the hurricane and where completely destroyed in the process, but Anastasia and the others escaped in one emergency pod rick installed in each robot, and five minutes later their capsules landed very close to the place where jerry was driving.

"oh my GOD!" jerry panicked, thinking the government was already dropping the nuclear bombs as he saw the escape pods, thinking those were nuclear bombs. But they weren't.

"jerry, you coward shit…" rick said as he emerged from his escape pod. "what the fuck are you doing here, I thought you escaped with the soldiers? What the crap are you doing here?"

"I had to come back to rescue my son amnd my daughter" jerry said. "We had to escape from the city, before the president decides to drop a nuke on the city! We don't have very much time, lets get out of here!"

The whole team got inside the jeep and escape from the city, arriving just in time to the shelter, where the soldiers were expecting the final order of the president to drop a nuke on the city…and he was about to do that, but then jerry and the badass general called him and said:

"mr. president, don't drop the nuke on our city, the evil robots were defeated and anhilated!"

"really, are you sure of that?"

"yes"

"I believe you. You seem an honest man…"

And then the president rodered the army to stop their plan to drop a nuke on the city, and instead of that a big celebration started in washington and mr president kissed her wife and hugged their children.

The evil robots were dead and the battle was over, so everyone was happy. But not everyone was happy, because Anastasia steel still missed her rich husbo Christian gery, who despite being a jerk was still rich and hot and also she loved him and now he was dead, she didn't know how to go on…

The battle gainast the evil robots is over, but the story isn't over yet! Expect the emotional epilogue in the next chapter in which anastasai steel will try to start a new life without Christian!

 _To be continued…_


	13. Chapter 13

**CHAPTER 13: THE ENDING…AND A NEW BEGINNING (FOR ANASTAIA STEEL)**

 **(AN: So this is going to be last chaper of the story, I hope you enjoyed. Once this story is over I think I will put my ideas in another story for another series…I wont reveal which series is that, not yet at least, but stay tuned and then you will see another story from me!**

 **Enjoy this final chapyer! :) thanks a lot for all the attention, favs, follows and reviews, see ya!)**

Everybody in the shelter was happy now that the evil robots were completely destroyed and now the aearth was in peace and the united states was safe.

In washigton there was a big celebration and the president danced the funny music from the beginning of happy days with his wife, then he hugged her and kissed her in the lips, making her blush:

"honey not in front of the kids…" the first lady said, and the kids just giggled.

The fbi agents and the soldiers were happy too and put music.

In the shelter, people was dancing to a song (I don't know the name of the song I think it goes something like " **CELEBRATE GOOD TIMES COME ON**! I think…it sounds in the movie wreck it ralph when they are having their party at the first part of the movie and ralph smashes the cake, I thik it was a sad scene but the ending was nice)

Before the celbeeration jerry called out beth for being a selfish bitch who didn't care about their kids, at first beth was denial like always (Fucking bethm, when the fuck are u going to learn your lesson. Bitch) but then she realized she had been a shitty prson this whole time and started crying and decided she needed a drink, but jeryr told her she didn't drink to be a good person, instead she just had to stop being a jerk, and beth promised stop being a shitty person, and jerry froagve her, and they were in good terms, but they didn't hug cos jerry was still a bit upset with her for not caring about their kids.

Morty, summer and rick were having fun in the party and then morty dared to talk to Jessica the girl he liked. Summer flirted with some girls because she didn't need any man on her life besides of her grandpa, father and brother and because she bi.

Meanwhile Tessa youngn aand their one direction boyfriend were having sex in a private room, now they were married and they wanted to have a baby and start a family.

However, not everyone was happy in the party.

Anastaias steel had lost her rich husbo Christian who had died in the final battle againbst the evil robots, and she was still upset about that.

"why Christian had to die?" she asked herself, once she went to another place to think alone. "I wish I would die too, cos I miss him too much…"

Tessa remembered about Christian and the times they had sex and missed him even more and started crying.

Rick went to the bathroom after drinking too much, and then he saw anasstaia crying and feel sorry for her, so she decided to talk with her:

"anastaisa, I know you are unhappy because we blow up the guy you liked, but you need to understand he was already part of the leader of the evil robots, so there wasn't any way to save him, and he we haven't stopped him he would have destroyed life on earth as we know it…"

"I know that, but how you expect me to don't be sad about that? I know Christian was a jerk, but he was also my husbo. And he was rich and hot, I will never have another man in my life so rich and hot as him, and maybe I don't really want another man in my life, cos I really love christain despite all his flaw and jerkassery. Isn't really about his money, his look, or his big d*ck (an: **because he was a big d*ckhead when he was alive, lol** ) is because I really loved him, and when you really love a person, you really don't care how shitty that person is, you just want him or her to be happy and safe with you…but now is gone, and im not sure if I would be able to ever love again…I don't even want to live anymore!"

"don't say that nastasia" rick said. "just because you don't want another man in your life that doesn't mean your life is worthless. Anastais, this isn't the 50s, you don't really need a men in your life to gave your life a purpose…remember you are a creature of free will in this universe of infinite ur, possibilities. You are the master of your fate and the captain of your soul, you don't need a rich jerk to give your life a purpose…"

Anastasia then asked rick permission to cry on his shoulder, and after some drinks he said yes. (an: **ew, I know what you are thinking, but they didn't have sex, ew they just get drunk together and talked, nothing more. Ew**.)

During that night, rick revealed anastais what he learned when he interfered the conversations of the evil robots inside the ufo: they were planning to use christian gey first as a living bait for Anastasia, and once they had both inside the ufo, the evil robots were going to melt and fuse with them in order to create a perfect biomechanic being which was destined to replace the human race as the new biomechanic adam and evee, and then they will use their new power to pulverize the whole human race and replace them evil robits.

"these evil robots were crazy, ansatai…crazy I tell ya…they played God, and played with the fire, but they got burn heh heh…" rick said and giggled but Anastasia was still sad, so he stopped giggling

"look, Anastasia, im not good with words, but I know you are a strong girl, stronger than you look anastasia. I know what is to lost a loved one, and I know that when you lost someone you loved, you feel this pain is gonna last forever, but as time passes, you find the strength to go on, sometimes to honor the memory of those you lost, or to do something else. But life is change and we cant change that, but emvbrace those little moments we share with those we loved, enjoye every single moment of them, and remember all the happy moments you spent together with the friends and family. If you keep the memory of Christian grey in your heart, he will be always with you somehow…"

Anastasia nodded, but she only listened like the 45 % of what rick said, cos she was still depressed and needed some drinks to overcome the pain of not being able to save his rich husbo Christian. But she needed time…time for her heart scars to heal and go on.

A week later the badass general and their army, along with rick, morty summer, tessa young, her one direction boyfriend, anastais steel and even jerry were condecorated in New York by the president and there was a holiday in their honor, there was even a parade, and they were given to wacth free movies for a year and 6 months, and they also receive money to buy movie tickets once their years of free movies ended.

Everyone cheered and thought our heroes were cool and awesome, but anasatia was still missing Christian.

Tessa and her one direction boyfriend had another wedding in the next week and they invited a lot of Hollywood celebrities and their friends from school. A few months later, they had their first baby and they called her rocketeer spring. They were very happy.

Some time later, Anastasia steel, who was tired of receiving fanletter of weird people who wanted to marry her, went to the story to buy milk, but there was a thief there, and when the theif saw her, he thought "oh fuck, is the gil that killed those evil robots, I better run!" and then the thief tried to ran away but anastaia ran behind him and tackled him violently and then started kicking him in the balls and in the ass once he was in the ground.

When the police arrived, they recognized the thief as a famous serial killer that kidnapped people and murdered them to use their faces as masks, so they congratulate anastaia for helping them to catch the criminal.

Anastaia felt happy for stopping the criminal, and for the first time in a long time she feel happy with herself and decided she was going to dedicate her life to fight against crime.

Anastasia asked rick permission to use his motorbike and rick said yes, use it if you want. And rick also gave her a special armor like the one batman and iron man have, so she could use them against criminals, and also gave them some drones so she wont be alone and she could have an useful sidekick.

Anastaia ride in her new motorbike into the horizon, ready to assume her new life filled of adventures and action, swearing to fight against the forces of evil in the name of justice and decency.

 ** _The end._**

 **(an: this was the end of the story.** **thanks a lot for all the attention, favs, follows and reviews, see ya in the future with another story! :)**


	14. Chapter 14

BONUS CHAPTER

ANASTASIA STEEL GETS A TURTLE.

Anastasia steel was fighting agains some horrible evil criminals that were polluting the place where some turtles lived, and they were also killing them to sell their eggs using her super motorbike with special ai and with the super armor rick gave her she kicked the a*sses of all those cretins, she sent them directly to jail.

But she was also worried because one of the turtles lost her mom and the turtle was a baby, and the baby turtle didn't have anybody to take care of her, so asnastai took the turtle to her new home in the city and raised it until it was a big, and it was able to live in the sea. When the turtle was big, Anastasia took the turtle back to the sea where there were more turles and in that way the turtle anastaia adopted made a lot of new friends but always fondly remembered the good woman who saved his life and defeated the bad guys: ANASTAI STEEL.

That name became a legend undersea and soon ansatsai steel became a legend fightin for the justice in the big city.

 _dedicated to Amy_


End file.
